Love vow
by Lady Noire
Summary: Squall has lived in a monastrary for all his life and made a vow to forget about love then a group of soldiers take over their town and Squall doesn't know if he can keep the promise. Zell/Squall meaning Yaoi !! AU.
1. Prologue

Disc : Not mine  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
It was a dark night. Rain was pouring down and the wind was howling. No one was out on the street at this time of the day. Only a fool would walk outside and still there was someone running through the streets of the small town.  
  
The boy had his coat pulled tight around him and he kept running, afraid to look back and see if 'he' was following him. Somewhere along the way he had lost a shoe and his hair was plastered on his face. He tried to brush his hair out of his face but most of it stayed glued to his face.  
  
When he heard something behind him he tried to run ever harder and looked around, frantic. Finally he saw what he was looking for and he allowed himself to take it a little slower. He had to reach the monastery and then he'd be safe...safe from him.  
  
When he reached the large building he started to pound on the wooden door. He turned his head to see if 'he' had followed him but there wasn't a sign. When he heard someone open a latch he smiled.  
  
He was greeted by a short bald man who was wearing a long black robe. "Squall?" He asked, sounding stunned, trying to understand why the boy was here. He had been here this morning and stayed until afternoon.  
  
"Fedel help me" Squall sobbed, finally letting the fear and pain take over his young body.  
  
Fedel knelt down so he was face to face with the brunette. "What's wrong Squall? Why are you outside in the rain?"  
  
Squall sobbed again and pushed his arms around Fedel's neck, trying to pull him as close as possible. "I don't want to go back" Squall whispered before his body slumped and he loosed conscious.  
  
~~~  
  
When Squall opened his eyes he frowned, wondering where he was. He pushed the sheets of his body and got out of the bed. When his feet made contact with the cold marble floor he shivered but got up getting protest from his brain who didn't like the cold feeling that was now running through his body. He was glad to see he was still wearing his jeans but his shirt was gone and that made him cross his arms, trying to make himself feel less uncomfortable.  
  
When he heard a knock on the door he nearly jumped but when he saw Fedel enter the room he sighed and sat down on the bed. He looked at the small man who was closing the door. Then Fedel turned to him and gave him a small smile. "How are you now?" Fedel asked.  
  
"I am feeling better" Squall said.  
  
"Can you go home?"  
  
Squall shook his head before turning it to the floor. He was plucking at the sheets trying not to look to tense, but failing miserably.  
  
"Did your father hurt you?" Fedel asked, all ready knowing the answer but he had to ask. That was the reason why Squall was here so much, because his father would hurt him. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to the boy. "He loves you but someti-"  
  
"He doesn't love me, no one does" Squall cut him short. He looked at Fedel. "If he loves me then I don't want him too" The brunette continued, stunning Fedel with this simple statement. "If your true then it means love hurts...I don't want to feel that pain ever again"  
  
Fedel pulled the boy on his lap and hugged him, rocking him back and forth slowly. "It will get better"  
  
"I'll never love someone, I don't want to hurt someone...I'll never love and I'll never hurt" Squall said and looked up at the man. "From this day on love doesn't exist anymore"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tell me if this is any good and review. I'm not going to say please but I'm thinking it. If you didn't notice yet : This is an AU. 


	2. Soldiers

Disc: Not mine  
.  
.  
.  
Soldiers  
.  
.  
.  
Zell felt someone give him a punch and opened his eyes ready to give one back but when he saw who it was he changed his mind and got up. " What do you want?" Zell rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his brunette friend.   
  
" Where almost there" Rain grinned and gave the blonde another playfull punch.   
  
" Stop that" Zell growled.  
  
" What? Your gonne break? Porcelain doll!" Rain started to laugh.  
  
Zell growled again this times his fangs showed. " Fuck off Rain"   
  
"The Vamp and Narcotic girl! Get your buts out the vehicle!" Seifer yelled.   
  
Rain stopped laughing and looked at Zell before doing what she was told and getting out. Zell did the same and followed her quickly, he looked at Seifer when they were outside and surpressed the urge to just knock that smirk off the blonde's face.  
  
It wasn't smart to do such a things to Almasy while the Captain was around. Liam had the hots for Seifer and the blonde took advantage of that whenever he could boss people around.   
  
Rain clenched her fists not knowing that they were being watched from inside the monastrary.  
  
+++  
  
Squall placed his hand on the cool window looking at the soldiers that had just arrived. He only saw three now but he knew there had also been another who had been walking towards the walls of the monastrary.  
  
The girl could've been very pretty if there hadn't been a large scar running from the middle of neck across her face until it reached a little above her right eye. Her chocolate brown hair had been cut short and was reaching a little above her shoulders when it was pulled back in a small ponytail.   
  
The large honey blonde man drew his attention while he was bossing around the other two who were standing close to him. He had a large scar between his eyes starting at the right side of his nose until it reached above his left eye on his forehead. He had his arms crossed and looked to confident for Squall's taste. People like that were never nice...he could know.   
  
There had been another man he had walked towards the walls of the monastrary and Squall was sure he had a limp. There had been a scar in his neck but it was hard to see and well hidden underneath the man's clothes.   
  
Then Squall looked at the other but shorter blonde man. He had a tattoo on his left cheek and Squall's hand leaved the window absently before he started tracing the stripes on his own cheek. Soon he heard footsteps behind him and he didn't have to turn around to know it was Fedel.   
  
" What are you looking at?"   
  
" Soldiers" Squall answered in his monotone soft voice he always had.   
  
" Again..." Fedel walked over to him and looked over Squall's shoulder. " The past month there came so many soldiers, don't they see we have the lord if the war comes to our small town"   
  
" Maybe..." Squall bit on his lip. " Maybe the lord isn't enough anymore"   
  
Fedel gasped in unbelieve when he heard Squall's words that held doubt about god inside them. " The lord is always enough" Fedel stated. " He will help those in pain and need" Then Fedel left quickly.   
  
Squall waited for the footsteps of his old friend to leave and then leaned his head against the cool window before sighing and closing his eyes. "Pain...then where was he so many years ago" He whispered to himself knowing that it was a question that would never be answered.  
.  
.  
.  
Tell me if I should continue I'll try to make the next chapter longer then this. Thanks for reviewing !! 


	3. Squall

Fist I wanne say sorry !! That it took me so long . Please forgive me ?? *Puppy dog eyes*  
Ok on with the story. And I own nothing by the way !!  
.  
.  
Squall  
.  
.  
Zell looked out the window of the small house they were staying. For him the war couldn't start soon enough, at least then he would have something to do because this was boring.   
  
"Hey sunshine"   
  
Zell turned his head and looked at the brunette girl who was lying on the couch. "What?"   
  
"If your that bored go look around, I'm getting tired of your whining"   
  
Zell shrugged and walked away from the window, deciding Rain's idea was probably the best.   
  
There was something old and medieval about this village, Zell thought when he stepped out of the house. Like it had been stuck in time. He heard some children giggling and noticed an older boy with them. The brunette picked up a small blonde girl, turning his head towards Zell for a moment and smiling at the blonde man.   
  
Squall looked at the blonde for a moment and then he looked back at Elvira again, the little girl pushed her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible afraid she would fall if she would let go.   
  
The brunette looked at the blonde again, who was now walking towards the group of children and Squall. "You are one of the soldier's aren't you?" Squall asked, still looking at Elvira.   
  
Zell nodded. "Yes I am"   
  
"Then you can go again...we don't like soldiers" Squall said, now looking directly at the blonde.   
  
"You will think different when the war starts"   
  
"I doubt it" Squall said, and placed Elvira back on the ground. "If you would excuse me I have things to do"   
  
Zell looked at the brunette who was now walking away from him. When the boy was out of sighed he looked at the children who were all looking at him, not moving and not even whispered to each other. He left quickly, noticing the large forest just outside the town. Maybe it was better to go there, at least there would be no one to look at him like that.   
  
Zell could feel the children's eyes bore holes in his back when he walked away and the only question that kept flying around in his head was why they hated soldiers so much.  
  
The forest was a much better place to be. The green tall trees were shielding most of the light, there was a soft cold breeze and every time it passed the leaves of the trees you could hear a soft sound like a whisper.   
  
Zell sat down on the ground, his back against a large tree, closing his eyes. After a while he heard a voice, singing. He opened his eyes, thinking it was just his imagination but it wasn't.   
  
The blonde got up and started to walk towards the voice, his curiosity taking over. He finally reached a large flower field and in the middle of the flower field there was the same boy again, who had told him how much they hated soldiers.   
  
Zell did a step back, all ready turning around when he heard the singing stop. "What are you doing here?" Squall asked.   
  
"I heard singing" Zell said, turning back towards the boy again. The brunette started to walk towards him, so they didn't have to yell at each other to hear what the other was saying. "And I wanted to know who was"  
  
Squall looked at him and crossed his arms. "Will the war start soon?" Squall asked.   
  
"We don't know" Zell replied. "Where do you come from?"  
  
Squall frowned, wondering why he would ask such a question. "The monastery"  
  
"No wonder I thought you weren't from this time"   
  
"If you are here to make fun of me, you might as well go" Squall said, turning around.   
  
Zell bit on his lip. "I'm sorry"   
  
"It's all right" Squall said, continuing his walking.  
  
Zell stood there a little while longer before turning around and walking back to the small town.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sorry it took me so long !! Yes I can't say it enough . Well I hope you liked it and please review !!  
.  
--Noire 


	4. When the war starts

When the war starts  
  
Squall sighed, closing his eyes and trying to sleep. It had almost been a week since the last soldier had come and there was still no sign of the war. And he hadn't seen the blonde soldier either. Squall wondered why. Maybe the war was going to start soon.  
  
"What are we going to do if it does." His whispered question stayed unanswered when there was a soft knocking on his door. Fedel entered the room and walked towards the bed.  
  
The old man stared at him before opening his mouth. "We have to leave Squall," He started. "The war just begun."  
  
Squall blinked a couple of times before getting up, grabbing the large robe up from the ground, and following Fedel. Squall looked sideways at the man when they were walking down the long hall. Fedel seemed to be nervous, his eyes were dancing around and didn't stop for one second.  
  
"Fedel." Squall's voice seemed to startle the old man for a minute but soon Fedel looked at the boy and smiled.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What happens now?" Squall asked, knowing they had reached the chapel.  
  
"I don't know Squall." Fedel said and opened the large wooden doors that led to the large chapel. Fedel walked over to some older monks and started to talk with them.  
  
Squall looked around. There was a small group of soldiers there, they were standing together whispering. Squall could see the blonde soldier and smiled.  
  
Zell turned around, feeling someone's gaze on him. He smiled when he saw the brunette standing alone, looking at him. He walked over to him and crossed his arms. "We are going to a safe place, don't worry."  
  
"I'm not worrying," Squall said and looked at the ground. "I'm not afraid of the war, I knew it would come."  
  
Zell sighed. "You seem to be the only one who believed it."  
  
"You can't blame them," Squall defended. He knew perfectly well the blonde was talking about the monks. "They believe, something soldiers don't do. Every part of their being is against you."  
  
"Are you against me?" Zell whispered and looked at the boy.  
  
The brunette looked at the ground before answering. "The teachings say I should be against you..."  
  
Zell nodded and walked away. "To bad, I was just starting to like you."  
  
Squall followed the man with his eyes. He started to talk to some guy, he felt horrible for acting that way towards the soldier but he had been honest. The brunette sighed and looked around, he was going to apologise.  
  
Zell saw the brunette boy walk over to him and Zechs and grinned. Zechs turned around and looked at the boy, smirking. "Hello there."  
  
Squall looked at the black haired man with big stormy blue eyes before turning towards the blonde. "I don't believe in the teachings." He whispered and smiled at Zell. 


End file.
